The Journeys of the Dynamic Duo
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: This is the story of the adventures of two young mens quest for adventure, and were it lead, or the story of Yue Jin, and Li Dian. T to be save, please read and review.


I don't own DW/ROTK

A/N- This is not a true story, I made parts up, and also I did this as a way to think a reviewer of mine.

A bored young man sat in his small room looking at the four black walls which were around him. He had been quite bored of everything for a while, even the normal book read, or physical training that normally gave himself to do was not working, it seem that life was just going to be a large bore, and nothing was going to change that fact. He had heard of the wars with the Yellow Turbans were just tell told by passing solider as they came to his quiet town. How he longed for the adventure in his life, to be a hero of the people or the hero of chaos would be just fine with him. That at least would be better then the boring life he was living now. He ran his hand though his dark hair wondering about the chance for adventure.

Then he heard a loud knock at his door which made him jump in surprise, since he figured everyone would be having fun at the local parade, he got off his bed, and walked door and opened it, he was not at all to surprised to see a his very short friend standing there.

"Your never believe what I saw at the parade today," the small teen said.

"Well what was it that you saw," the young man replied waiting to hear about the pointless thing that his friend saw at the parade.

"Well, Dian, it was men from Cao Cao, the hero of Chaos, they were signing people up to join his forces," the short teen said.

Dian eyes just light up at the sound of his friends, this could be for real, he had to find out that his friend who knew his dreams of being a great warrior, was just tricking him, "Sure you are, well you going to have to show me it before I believe anything you have to tell me, Jin."

"Fine, I will prove it then, just follow me," the short teen said.

Dian, and Jin walked down the street to where the parade was being held, it was normal during certain times of the year for the town to celebrate lasting another year, and celebration that the chaos had not spread to their town, that they had had good harvest, and that everyone in the town was going ok. It was of course the event in the town, and all the talk for weeks both before and after centered on it. The event happened at the town square. There were things for all types of people, games for the young people, a place for the old, and young women to talk, and a large area filled with many drunk men talking about the glory days of their past. All in all it was a combination of the whole town in one place.

Dian, and Jin walked past all the commotion, and Jin walked right up to where a table was sitting with a large man who looked very unhappy sitting behind it. The large man looked at the two young men as they walked up, and sighed, thinking of all the pretenders that wanted to join his master's army.

"Um sure is it true, that we are to come to you about joining up with Cao Cao," Dian said with a large smile.

The large man smiled at the two youths thinking at they would make good examples of why this small town was unworthy of producing soldiers for his cousin.

"Fine you can join, but you have to beat me first, heck I will let you both fight me at once, I am not sure that shorty there can fight," he said as he put two wooden swords in front of the two youths.

He was more then happy when they both picked the swords up.

Dian picked his up and looked over at Jin who had picked his up as well, "Um you want to join too."

"Yeah of course, I can't let my best bud, have all the glory, now can I," Jin responded.

"Ok, now let's see what you got," the large man said holding another wooden sword attacking at the two. He swung his sword at the taller youth, figuring he would drop his sword and run, but to his surprise he blocked his attack and counter it hitting him in the arm. At this point he got mad at being upstaged by the youth. He attacked again with all his might; the youth was keeping in the fight blocking or parrying the move. This being said it was only a matter before the fight was going to end, but he had forgotten about the small youth who tripped him of his feet, and raised his sword in triumph.

"What the heck I Xiahou Dun was beaten in a fight, well you two are just lucky, if I was fighting with my real sword, you would be finished," Dun said.

"Um so are we allowed to joining," Dian said.

"Fine, but first let me have your name, I want to remember them," Dun said.

"Well I am Yue Jin, and that is my buddy Li Dian," the short one said.

Dian just stared out into space he was so happy at what just happened he couldn't say a word.

"Well meet us tomorrow back here if you want to join," Dun said before leaving.

"I can't believe it we made it, wow this is going to be so great," Jin said shaking Dian.

"Oh yeah of course, this is the chance, hey I think we need to live it up today," Dian said as the two went to the parade.

"I guess this town does have something to offer us," Dun said watch the two as from far away.


End file.
